The invention relates to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, particularly MRI systems for imaging breasts.
MRI systems typically employ a main magnet that produces a static magnetic field and gradient coils that superimpose spatially varying magnetic fields on top of the static field. The gradient coils are typically formed on a cylindrical insert that fits within the bore of the main magnet. Inside of the gradient coil insert there is usually a whole-body RF transmitting coil, which often also serves as the RF receiving coil. The RF transmitting coil excites the molecules of the anatomy being imaged, and the RF receiving coil detects the response of the molecules.
Sometimes, a separate RF receiving coil is positioned locally in the vicinity of the anatomy being imaged, e.g., around a breast. One prior art system (manufactured by Caprius) used a combined transmitting/receiving RF coil localized around a breast.